


Пепел, золото, кварц

by Aralle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magical Realism, weird/bizarre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralle/pseuds/Aralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Отсутствие сердца – не преимущество, – сказали тлеющие угольки в его груди. Переступи через свою гордость». (Написано по заявке: Магический реализм, AU. Мориарти выжигает Шерлоку сердце. Джон создает ему новое).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепел, золото, кварц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ash, Gold, Quartz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327895) by [ifonlynotnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/pseuds/ifonlynotnever). 



Вначале он протестовал. Яростно, как только мог протестовать человек, лежащий навзничь, в бреду и лихорадке.

– Я его не хочу. Никогда не хотел, – хрипло сказал он в минуту просветления. – Я. Не. Хочу.

– Плевать на твои желания, я не дам тебе истечь кровью! – зашипел Джон, не обращая внимания на возмущенный взгляд медсестры. – Ты потерял право что-либо требовать в ту минуту, когда решил встретиться с этим сумасшедшим наедине, – он сжал кулаки, отвернулся, сделал глубокий вдох. – Оно необходимо тебе, Шерлок. Тебе нужно сердце.

В ответ – биение, слабое, болезненное, от горки чуть тлеющих угольков в грудной клетке. Но каким бы ни был слабым этот трепет, он все еще мог разжечь мучительный пожар нервов и души, достаточный, чтобы Шерлок подавился криком и попытался закрыться от всего, свернувшись калачиком.

– Нет, – он попытался подавить рыдания, чувствуя, как сознание вновь растворяется в бреду. – Нет, нет, нет.

~~~

– Шерлок, оно тебе необходимо, – устало сказал Джон на третий день.

– Нет, – безэмоционально ответил тот. Он очень устал. – Люди выживают и без них.

– Не всегда, – пробормотал доктор и отвернулся. – Не надолго.

~~~

На четвертый день он выгнал Майкрофта из своей комнаты, выкидывая папку (данные исследований интеллекта и эмоций, а также статистика суицидов среди людей без сердца) вслед за ним.

Длинный незаживающий вертикальный разрез на груди заставлял его задыхаться от боли, но Шерлок был склонен считать, что он того стоил.

~~~

На пятый день прекратились судороги, и началась скука.

~~~

Наступила пятая ночь, когда крошечные угли, что остались от его сердца, начали паниковать. Все казалось серым, разделенным и неправильным.

«Отсутствие сердца – не преимущество, – говорили ему тлеющие угли. - Переступи через свою гордость».

Он знал, что уже слишком поздно.

~~~

На шестой день ничего не изменилось, лишь его мозг раз за разом воспроизводил встречу возле бассейна.

Перед мысленным взором он видел руку на своей груди, панику на лице Джона, радостную улыбку Мориарти, видел пистолет в собственной руке, направленный в лоб мужчины.

«Я выжгу тебе сердце», – прошептал Мориарти страстно, резко, безжалостно. И он успел до того, как выпущенная пуля разорвала его череп.

«Даже ребенок может жить без сердца. Никто не может жить без мозгов», – подумал Шерлок.

Но эта мысль не принесла радости.

~~~

Седьмой день – последний; день, когда его сердце должно окончательно умереть. Джон ворвался в комнату, усталый и осунувшийся, но полный решимости. Он подошел к постели Шерлока и положил сердце на его колени.

– Может, ты возненавидишь меня, – тихо и яростно сказал он, – но оно, – он указал на сердце, – будет в тебе.

Слова доносились, словно издалека, но Шерлок понял суть. Он посмотрел на свои колени.

Сердце из кварца и золота, какими обычно бывают искусственные сердца, но в нем было нечто необычное. Нечто прекрасное, даже для притупившихся чувств Шерлока. Что-то особенное в тонких вытравленных линиях полостей или, может, в строгой форме аорты. Он провел пальцами по желудочкам, проследил предсердия, ласково коснулся изгибов артерий и вен, дотронулся до шестерен и механизмов, невозможных в живых сердцах.

Шерлок поднял взгляд на Джона.

– Ты сделал его, – это не было вопросом.

Джон у его постели тяжело дышал.

– Да, – он переступил с ноги на ногу. – Конечно, это сердце у меня не первое. Есть еще несколько, где-то в Афганистане. Очень хорошее качество. Лучшие материалы. Пожалуйста, Шерлок.

– Оно необычное.

– ... Да, – Джон откашлялся. – Думаю, так и есть.

Хоть это и не имело смысла, но Шерлок медленно и глубокомысленно кивнул. Он откинулся на постели, протягивая сердце Джону:

– Хорошо.

Мгновение тишины.

– Хорошо? Ты… И все?

– Да, – ответил Шерлок. Две оставшиеся искры в его груди вспыхнули с надеждой.

– О–о. Ладно. Я только... Схожу за медсестрой.

– Нет, – запротестовал Шерлок, вцепившись рукой в запястье своего соседа. – Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

Джон изумленно уставился на него.

– Но я …

– Это мое единственное условие. Если ты это сделаешь.

Джон судорожно сглотнул, но вернулся к постели друга. Сердце все еще покоилось в его руке.

– Ты уверен?

– Уверен.

– О, – почти шепотом. – Хорошо. Я… Прямо сейчас?

– Сейчас.

Шерлок уже снимал больничный халат, неуклюже вытаскивая руки из рукавов и обнажая грудь с зияющим багровым разрезом, края которого не желали сходиться без сердца.

– Тебе нужно чем-то собрать пепел, – мягко проинструктировал он, позволяя векам медленно сомкнуться.

– Я врач. Я знаю,– пробормотал Джон. – Будет больно, Шерлок. Ты осознаешь это?

Тень раздражения пробежала по оставшимся рдеющим углям в груди.

– Заткнись и дай мне сердце, – слабо огрызнулся тот.

Что Джон и сделал.

~~~

Это больно – когда сердце выжигают. Но намного болезненней выскабливание мертвой золы и заполнение нового органа. В мире нет такого анестетика, который мог бы облегчить эту боль, поэтому пересадки очень, очень редки.

Шерлок кричал, плакал, дрожал и бился в конвульсиях, пока руки Джона были внутри его грудной клетки, боролся с врачами и медсестрами, помогающими удерживать его, в то время как Джон отважно делал свою работу – его руки, красные и скользкие, соединяли искусственные и живые сосуды еще долгое время после того, как Шерлок с тихим вздохом потерял сознание.

~~~

На восьмой день Шерлок проснулся от медленного, приглушенного биения за грудиной. Его запястье сжимала теплая рука, пальцы над пульсом нервно дернулись, когда он пришел в себя.

– Ты был здесь всю ночь? – невнятно произнес Шерлок, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на Джона. – Не стоило. Здесь есть кардиомонитор.

– Я знаю, – устало ответил Джон. – Спи.

~~~

– Я чувствую себя по–другому, – единственное, что произнес Шерлок за все тридцать шесть часов после возвращения на Бейкер-стрит и спустя одиннадцать дней, как Мориарти сжег его сердце. Он свернулся калачиком на диване, неподвижно наблюдая, как его сосед пытался что-то написать в блоге.

– По-другому... неудобно?

Шерлок на мгновение задумался.

– Нет.

Неудобства нет. На самом деле у него появилась странная привычка класть руку на грудь, просто чтобы почувствовать обнадеживающее жужжание, постукивание и пульсацию созданного Джоном механизма.

– Теплее, чем обычно. Не жарко, – добавил он быстро. – Просто тепло.

– О, – морщась произнес Джон, – это имеет смысл.

– Почему?

Джон колебался, пальцы застыли над клавиатурой.

– Неважно.

Шерлок слишком устал, чтобы требовать большего.

~~~

На двенадцатый день он неожиданно заметил на шее Джона маленький стеклянный флакон на цепочке.

С пеплом внутри. Пеплом его сердца.

Шерлок быстро отвернулся, поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться к теплу в своей груди.

~~~

– О, – выдохнул он на девятнадцатый день, нота с визгом оборвалась, запротестовали струны. В груди немного тянуло, но не боль остановила его. – Вот что это было.

Джон посмотрел на него поверх газеты.

– Ты о чем?

– Сердце. Мое сердце, которое ты для меня сделал.

– И что с ним?

Джон хорошо скрывал свои эмоции – он солдат, в конце концов, но Шерлок давно был знаком с ним, изучая месяцами, поэтому он услышал едва заметную задержку в голосе.

Шерлок положил скрипку и сделал три быстрых шага к креслу Джона.

– Искусственное сердце сделано из золота и кварца, – продекламировал он, – чтобы обеспечить проводимость и постоянство.

– Да, я знаю. Но…

– В моем сердце есть что-то еще.

– Я…

– Да, – Шерлок склонился, упираясь рукой в подлокотник. – В нем есть любовь.

Джон застыл.

– Послушай, Шерлок, я…

– Непреднамеренно, это очевидно, – это лишь эхо, лишь след, недостаточный, чтобы повлиять на его собственные эмоции: явно не часть хитрой схемы по заманиванию его в ловушку привязанности. – Ты не понимал, что она там, пока не закончил, и сделать новое времени уже не было. Но я чувствую ее.

Джон хрипло выдохнул.

– Мне жаль. То есть…

– Все хорошо.

– Ты уверен?

– Не будь идиотом, – ответил Шерлок, выпрямляясь, и вернулся к своей скрипке. – Ты слышал.

~~~

На двадцатый день Джон положил руку на сердце Шерлока, сделал глубокий вдох и поцеловал друга.

В этот же день Шерлок прикоснулся к флакону на шее Джона, слегка улыбнулся и вернул поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> Замечательная иллюстрация от N-Foxx (aka Northern Fox) [посмотреть](http://n-foxx.deviantart.com/art/illustration-10-360195740?ga_submit_new=10%253A1363617550)
> 
> Переведено для команды WTF Sherlock BBC


End file.
